Duck-napping
by LipLockinLovers
Summary: Brittany and Santana go to feed the ducks and what should just be a simple visit to the park turns into much more... (This is an extra from the story 'Dont Tell Me' but you don't have to read that to get this)


Brittany ran out of her house towards Santana who was waiting in her car. She climbed in and then leant over to give Tana a kiss.

"So," Santana started as they broke apart, "you gonna tell me why I had to wake up so early? Which, by the way, resulted in me seeing Mr Harmsworth get his paper in such short a robe he may as well have been naked. If I wasn't a lesbian before..."Santana trails of shuddering.

After buckling in her seat belt Brittany reached down to her school bag which was on the floor of her seat pulling out a loaf of bread excitedly.

"This bread is stale which means we can give it all to the ducks!" Brittany said beaming. "I didn't want to wait till after school and make it taste worse for them."

"That's sweet babe." Santana said leaning over and kissing Brittany.

She meant to pull back and start the car but Brittany softly grabbed her face and kissed her again. "That's my sorry for having to see Mr Harmsworth."

Santana scrunched her face cutely as she got a flashback. Brittany kissed her again.

"What was that one for?"

"Being cute."

"Oh no. If we start that I won't ever be able to stop kissing you, cause you be adorable all the time."

"Mmm, I think I'd be okay with that." Brittany said against Santanas lips as they kissed again.

Before they got carried away they broke apart. San leant back into her seat and started the car heading off towards the park.

Once they got there they walked around to the front of the car and Brittany immediately entangled her hands with Santanas as she skipped towards the ducks. San refusing to skip had to jog lightly to keep up with Britt. Once they arrived Santana immediately frowned. Some douche bag kid was running after the ducks with a stick. She looked over at Brittany who was pouting.

That's it. Santana now leading Brittany, marched over to the kid who looked up and seeing them scurried away. 'Good riddance' Santana thought.

They sit on their usual bench near the pond as Brittany enthusiastically pulls out the bread and starts tearing off bite size chunks happily throwing it to the ducks. Santana does the same but after the third time she accidentally hits one on the head with bread Brittany refuses to give her anymore.

Santana crosses her arms. 'Whatever' she thinks as she looks around the park. She spots the kid from before sitting on a bench next to (presumably) his mother and he is drawing in the dirt with his stick. His mother was busy talking on her cellphone.

Brittany laughs as one of the ducks waddles over to a piece of bread as quickly as possible.

Santana who was planning on staying aloof to Brittany and the ducks since she was 'banned' from feeding couldn't help but look over at the blonde girl. She sucked in a breath. Brittany looked so beautiful, sitting there with bright eyes and her amazing smile from doing something as simple as feeding ducks. Santana heart seemed to swell up and she couldn't help but place a soft kiss on her girlfriends cheek.

B turned to face Santana with a small smile. "I'm still not going to let you feed the ducks."

Santana chuckled and said, "I love you."

Brittany blushed. "Fine. You can. I just don't understand how you manage to hit them on the head every time we come here."

Santana didn't understand either. She took a piece of bread determined to get this right.

Brittany watched her girlfriend and smiled at the look of intense concentration on her face. To anyone else it may look like she was aiming for the birds as she closed one eye and positioned her hand but Brittany knew she was just trying to make sure she didn't hit them. Brittany forgot about feeding the ducks herself as she watched San.

Finally Santana got a shot she knew she couldn't miss and threw the bread...unfortunately at that exact moment there was a gust of wind and the bread hit a duck on the head who quacked loudly and swam away.

Santana's eyes widened as she thought 'No fuckin way'. She then scowled looking ahead as if she could see the wind and then challenge it for being such a dick head.

With a giggle Brittany took the bread back.

Santana immediately turned to face Brittany looking sheepish. "Britt-Britt I swear I-" she got cut off as she got a deep kiss from Brittany.

After a few minutes they pulled apart both slightly breathless and Brittany said, "I love you so much San."

Santana beamed up at Brittany then put her head on her shoulder snuggling up to her side, perfectly content watching Brittany feed the ducks.

They had been sitting there for a while just happy to be with one another once the bread ran out. Santana checked the time and sighed.

"We gotsa go babe. We are already late for first period." Santana said as she moved away from Brittany and stood up holding her hand out.

Brittany sighed too but she took Santana's hand and stood up as well. She then pulled Santana into her who surprised by the action squeaked and stumbled into her girlfriend.

"Smooth." Brittany said as she smiled down at Santana and was sure she could see a faint blush on her cheeks. They kissed, just because, then held hands and walked back to the car.

Santana checked her pockets. "Crap. My keys must have fallen out onto the bench. God damn it."

Brittany just shrugged and they headed back swinging their hands between them and talking about what they were going to do on the weekend.

They stopped abruptly once they reached the pond. That little brat was chasing the ducks with a stick again. He spotted the girls and ran back to his mom.

"San." Brittany said upset.

"Yeah I know. What a little assface. I think I should show him how it feels."

"You know you can't go around chasing kids and trying to hit them with sticks. Even if he is being a meanie. We still need a plan to protect the ducks though."

"I'm not going to hit him...hard. But fine, if we aren't allowed to use violence do you have any ideas?" Santana asked curiously.

"Well we could skip school and wait till he is gone. Although he could just come back a day we aren't here. Mmm. I have a tent..." Brittany trailed off and looked around as if finding a good spot to set it up.

Santana horrified at the prospect of them sleeping in the park to protect ducks quickly said "We could put them by the mini pond in my backyard until we know they are safe."

Brittany jumped up and down clapping. "Yes. We'll steal the ducks. Brilliant plan Sanny."

Brittany walked away to start collecting the ducks as Santana stood in shock. She hadn't meant to say that, it had blurted out at the thought of sleeping in a tent for God knows how long. Now she'd adopted a bunch of freaking ducks?! She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked over to the bench to grab her keys and unlock the car.

Of course the ducks were happily following Brittany as she lead them over to the car. The ones Santana was trying to coax to come with seemed to remember the whole bread-to-head thing and they were holding a grudge. Santana was scowling as the ducks ran away from her, quacking like crazy as she tried to catch them, all the while knowing she looked completely ridiculous.

She felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and came face to face with the little boys mother.

"Excuse me but what do you think you and your friend are doing?"

"None of your fucking business." Santana snapped frustrated because of the stupid birds and not wanting to deal with this woman.

The woman recoiled looking affronted at the language.

"Don't you speak to me like that! And stop terrorising these poor animals!" She said demandingly going as far as poking Santana in the shoulder. Wrong move.

Santana straightened up and glaring at the woman was glad to see her take a small step back. She then poked this lady's shoulder right back and hard.

"First of all this isn't Jurassic Park so I'm confused as to how your horrifically big ancient ass got here. Second of all I'll speak to you however the fuck I want. Thirdly maybe you should try to pay attention and control your own damn kid before lecturing me, since he is the reason I'm stuck doing this shit. Well I'm assuming he is your kid since he's the only one left. It looks like you may have eaten the rest. Lastly that girl isn't just my friend, she's my girlfriend so suck on that. Now piss off before I go all Lima Heights."

Without waiting for a reply Santana went back to chasing the quacking demons. The lady looking utterly offended walked back to her bench.

After a few more minutes Santana finally managed to catch one of the trickiest ones but as she got it, it squirmed out of her grip, pecked her right by the eye and waddled away.

"I'm trying to help you! You suck!" Santana yelled at the creature, ignoring the laughter she heard from that bitch and her son. She felt Brittany appear next to her.

"Are you okay honey?" She asked and softly grabbed Santanas wrist moving her hand away from the mark so she could see it.

"Yeah. But can we leave that one behind?"

Brittany shook her head then said, "It doesn't look like it's too bad but I think maybe you shouldn't help anymore."

"Gladly. I'll just go wait by the car and make sure the ones there aren't shitting over everything."

Brittany laughed walking back to the remaining ducks but Santana grabbed her arm before she could get too far.

"Wait! Umm, will you, um, can you please, kiss it better?" Santana said ducking her head shyly pretty sure if she could blush like Brittany her face would be completely red.

Brittany felt overwhemed with a rush of emotions as she lifted up the dark haired girls head and placed a super soft kiss where the duck attacked.

"Thanks." Santana said still too embarrassed to make eye contact as she headed off to her car.

Brittany watched her leave but was shaken out of her haze by a duck quacking next to her. She gathered up some more birds seriously wondering how everyone thought she was an idiot if they aren't even clever enough to fall in love with Santana Lopez. It's the easist thing in the world. Although there would be quite a few broken hearts so she guesses it's a good thing they don't realise how amazing her girl is.

Santana leant against her car wondering how she was going to explain this to her parents. She was also trying to come up with a good excuse for her and her girlfriend being late without it looking too suspicious.

She saw a police car coming around the corner and entering the parking lot so she quickly headed over to Britts.

Brittany having just nabbed the last one and started walking back saw Santana pacing towards her.

"Britt, put the duck down." San hurriedly whispered out.

Confused but trusting Santana she put it on the floor.

She looked at Santana for an explanation and saw her tilt her head towards the car. Brittany immediately understood as she saw two police officers walking over to them. Both the teenagers tried to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"Hello girls. Why aren't you in school?" One of the police officers asked as soon as they reached them.

"We have a free period." They both answered at exactly that same time and then they thought 'that was awesome.'

"There is no point lying to us. We received a call about two young girls stealing the park's ducks. We glanced into your car and it was confirmed." The other officer (Matthew) said.

Santana scowled and saw that old hag smiling smugly over at them. Man, she wanted punch that bitch. She glanced back at Brittany who was looking over at her. They kept eye contact for a few seconds before they subtly nodded to each other. Game on.

Brittany worked Mathew and Santana took James. Brittany used her smile and magnetic personality to win him over while Santana used her sex appeal and smooth charms.

After they had both introduced themselves and talked the cops up a bit they went for the final blow.

"So yip, that little boy was being such a bully to those poor ducks and we didn't want to have to call you guys since you do such important stuff. We tried to be heroes like you. We never meant to cause trouble. We are so sorry." Brittany said with a pout.

Matthew nodded, eyes on Brittany's pout.

"I get it. In fact I think I should head over there and have a chat with that little boy. Which means, you can let those ducks go." Mathew said with a smile and headed over to the kid.

"I mean, it totally wasn't our fault that woman wasn't watching her child. We couldn't exactly make her, we don't have the power...unlike some people." Santana said as she grazes the policeman's forearm with her hand and batted her eye lashes.

He nodded and puffed out his chest. "I understand. I see my partner is heading over there now. I'm going to go join him and have a chat with this mother."

"That's so cool. You're awesome." Santana said giving him a sexy smirk.

He seemed to falter a bit as his eyes wondered over her and as if catching himself he quickly strode away.

Santana stuck her tongue out at the old hag before she turned to Brittany, who she was surprised to discover, was busy unloading all the ducks.

"I thought for sure you were going to try to sneak them anyway."

"Nope." Brittany said helping some more ducks out.

"I mean if you want I guess we could take one."

"We can't separate them from their families Tana. Besides I don't want one."

"Why? I thought they were your favorite animal?" Santana asked reaching over to help but the birds became all a flutter so she pulled back. It seemed they didn't want her help getting in or getting out.

"Yeah, but your my favourite everything and I don't want something around that wants to hurt you." Brittany said her eyes darting to the red mark by Santana's eye.

Santana wanted so badly to kiss Brittany in that moment but she didn't want to risk the cops they had been flirting with to see it.

"I love you. You do realise though that Lord Tubbs has scratched me and that hurt way more… but don't tell him I admitted that."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Santana, it doesn't count if you attack him first."

"Sweetie, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry for that? When I said I scratched him I meant his fur."

Brittany just looked at Santana until she finally grumbled out, "Fine. Maybe I did but he started it. He shouldn't have peed in my shoes."

Brittany went back to the task at hand. She shook her head at her girlfriends willingness to have a cat fight with anybody, including an actual cat.

Once the cops were done they headed over and helped take out the last few ducks. For a second they all watched the ducks walk back to the pond.

"Well we better get to school. Thanks so much officers." Santana said breaking the silence and biting her lip seductively.

"We could give you a ride." James blurted out. Matthew shot him a disapproving look.

"Well we have a car but it really is super nice of you to offer." Brittany said smiling.

"It probably smells bad and two ladies such as yourself shouldn't have to endure that." Mathew said smiling back. It was James turn to shoot him a look.

Brittany contemplated this while Santana stuck her head inside her car taking special care to stuck her butt out a little. Yeah no way was she driving back in this. She was definitely going to have to get somebody to pick it up and clean it she thought.

She resurfaced taking a deep breath and letting out a sexy sigh.

"It would be great if you could but we sure don't want to be anymore trouble." Santana said.

"Oh it's no problem at all." Mathew said.

"Yeah, it's our pleasure." James said.

"You guys are the best." Brittany said flouncing over and hugging Matthew.

Both the cops looked a little surprised at this but he let it happen and was even blushing a little when she pulled away with a giggle.

Santana walked forwards as well and James probably expecting a hug flexed a little. Instead she stood on her tip toes and leant forward to fix James cap whose eyes were looking straight at her boobs.

She stepped back. James was blushing now too. Santana smirked and thought 'this was too easy'.

"Sorry, it was skew. The rest of your uniform looks perfect though." Santana said as she gave him a quick once over but slow enough to be caught.

Brittany coughed. She could accept the flirting before because it was getting them out of trouble but now Santana was just messing with the guy.

Santana looked over at Brittany and just caught herself as she almost laughed out loud. Brittany was looking so jealous she was surprised the boys hadn't clued in.

"Well we better get going." Matthew said as he walked over to the police car and opened one of the back doors. James did the same opening the other side.

Both girls got their bags from San's car making sure they had everything then headed over shooting the guys a smile and a "thank you" as they closed the doors for them.

The ride was pretty silent with Brittany humming along to the radio and Santana wondering if it was just them or if shit like this always happened to other people too. She doubted it.

They reached the school fairly soon.

"Thanks so much guys. Like seriously, you're the best police men I've ever met."

Before they could wonder about exactly how many police men Brittany had met Santana said, "Yeah. You are so cool. I almost wish we'd done some thing bad then we'd have to go downtown with you." She said using one of the worst most common porno lines ever. She was not only teasing the guys at this point but Brittany too. She could practically feel the jealousy coming off of her.

"Do you want us to come in with you and explain why you were late?" James asked. He just couldn't seem to help himself.

It seemed neither could Matthew as he said, "That's a good idea." He glanced into his rear view mirror and saw Britt smiling at him. "Let's do it."

They climbed out the car and opened the doors for the girls.

Santana walked around to Brittany who was waiting patiently and they linked pinkies (Brittany maybe gripping on a bit tighter than usual, Santana was totally getting 'You're mine' jealousy sex tonight) and started to walk towards the school. The police officers were following behind them completely under their spell.

They'd managed to get here just as second period was ending so quite a few students were outside and had been watching them ever since a cop car had arrived by the school. Everyone was quietly staring as they walked by. The bruise underneath Santana eye was making this seem all the more impressive.

By the end of the day the rumors had spread like wild fire. Ranging from 'they got caught having sex in public' to 'the hobo outside BreadstiX had tried to set it alight and Santana had fought him off while Brittany put out the starting of a fire'. It didn't help that Santana refused to say what happened and everyone thought Brittany was just 'being Brittany' when she said they had been rescuing ducks.


End file.
